The present invention relates to a stabilizing system, in particular for a tracking device for solar modules, as well as to a tracking device for solar modules.
If large-area structures, for example, plate-shaped structures having side lengths of several meters, are arranged pivotably, stability problems usually arise in this case. In order to achieve the mobility of large-area structures, these can be provided with arbitrarily many pillars, beams, struts or the like which certainly increase the stability of the arrangement but also increase its weight and therefore would reduce the mobility. On the other hand, such structures cannot be constructed so rigidly that the attachment of struts etc. can be completely dispensed with. An example for such large-area structures which must additionally be moved is, for example a tracking device for solar modules. In this case, a plurality of solar modules is arranged in a row on an assembly plane, consisting, for example, of transverse members, longitudinal members etc. along a longitudinal axis. In order to ensure optimal solar irradiation, the solar modules are arranged so that they can track the sun or be pivoted about a longitudinal axis or an axis of rotation. As a result of the large dimensions of such installations and the wind loads which occur, the material and structural expenditure for such systems is extremely high. Thus, it can be extremely problematical for the operational stability if the assembly plane with the solar modules becomes warped or the like in gusts of wind. In addition, strong drive motors are required to pivot the solar modules.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a stabilizing system for stabilizing an arrangement for pivoting an elongate assembly plane extending along a longitudinal axis about an axis of rotation oriented along the longitudinal axis and for transmitting a rotary movement along the longitudinal axis, as well as a tracking device for solar modules.